


If I Know One Thing

by angeoltaire



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeoltaire/pseuds/angeoltaire
Summary: Randall was in love with Hamish, and Hamish was undoubtedly in love with Randall. Since getting their memories back, it was the only thing either could be sure of.Just a lil fluff fic of two idiots confessing feels ❤️
Relationships: Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	If I Know One Thing

It was two-forty-three in the morning, and Randall couldn't sleep. 

He found himself staring up at the ceiling, tracing the swirls in the paint with the tip of his finger. His mouth was dry, his head was pounding, and his roommate was snoring at an obnoxiously loud volume. 

But that wasn't what stopped him sleeping. 

He was grateful to Alyssa, in some weird way, for giving the Knights their memories back. It felt like waking up from a very vivid, very strange dream, and Randall was still trying to get a grip on what was real, and what was leftover from the Randall who didn't know he was a werewolf. He'd spent hours upon hours racking his brain, trying to piece together the events from the last few months, and amid it all, one thing was as clear as day. 

_ Hamish.  _

Hamish had been a constant in Randall's life for what felt like forever. He'd seen something in Randall, once upon a time; enough to ask him if he would want to become a Knight. It made Randall feel sick that he'd ever been made to forget who Hamish was to him. How much he mattered to him. 

How he was in love with him. 

He pushed that thought to the side immediately. No, he couldn't be  _ in love _ with Hamish. That would just be ridiculous. Even if he was incredibly handsome, and impossibly smart, and he made Randall laugh to the point of breathlessness on a daily basis… 

Okay, so maybe Randall was just  _ incredibly  _ in love with Hamish Duke. 

It wasn't like there was much he could do about it. He was a hundred percent sure Hamish didn't return his feelings. He wasn't even sure if Hamish was into guys; the man was damn hard to read. 

Randall sighed to himself, shaking his head as if to rejig his thoughts. His mind was jumbled, and despite his sleeplessness, he was very tired. He rolled onto his side, squeezed his eyes shut, and took a deep breath. 

His phone began to vibrate on the nightstand. 

\---

Not so many miles away, alone in his apartment, Hamish awoke from a vivid dream. 

He'd been having a lot of strange dreams recently. Ever since getting his memories back, his dreams had been a mash of flashbacks and fears. One thing - one  _ person -  _ was a constant in these dreams, with his warm brown eyes, thick dark curls, and wolfish grin. 

_ Randall.  _

Hamish wasn't sure exactly when he'd fallen in love with Randall, but since regaining his memories, it was the only thing he had been sure of.

He was totally and undoubtedly in love with Randall Carpio. 

This dream was neither a flashback or a fear, but shook Hamish all the same. In the dream, Hamish laid on his bed - the same bed he'd awoken in - only Randall was on top of him. His legs straddled Hamish's hips, and he leaned down, his eyes fluttering shut, and kissed Hamish firmly. Dream-Hamish responded keenly, wrapping his arms around Randall's neck and pulling him closer. 

Hamish didn't get to see how the scene played out, because he'd awoken immediately, opening his eyes and pulling his hand away from where it rested on his half-hard cock. 

If being in love with your best friend was hard, having sex dreams about him was even harder. 

Had Hamish been more awake, and not still sporting an erection, maybe he wouldn't have reached for his phone, found Randall's name in his contacts, and hit the call button. But he was drowsy, fully hard, and apparently incapable of making a good decision. 

Randall picked up after three rings.

\---

Instinctively, Randall reached for his phone and swiped towards the green circle. He pressed the phone to his ear. 

"Randall?" His heart picked up pace.  _ Hamish.  _

He could keep his cool. Hamish didn't know what kept him up at night. 

"Hey, Ham-ster. Whatcha doing awake? Everything okay?" His voice cracked. 

Hamish paused. "Yeah, everything's okay. Nothing to worry about. I, um…can you meet me at the house, maybe?" 

Randall frowned to himself. Everything didn't  _ sound _ okay. "Yeah, of course. You sure you're alright? I thought the Den was just for emergencies."

"It's no panic, Randall - I'm sorry, forget I said anything, get some sleep-" 

"I can't sleep anyway dude, don't worry. I'll be there. See you in ten."

"Okay. See you."

Randall swallowed. He jumped out of bed, pulled on grass-stained joggers and a frayed hoodie he found in a pile beside his bed, slipped on his sneakers, and left the room quietly, trying not to wake his roommate. He jogged down the stairs, making his way out of the apartment building and following the familiar route to the Den. He kept up a good pace, the exercise distracting him a little. It wasn't long before he reached the house, and from the light leaking from an upstairs window, he guessed Hamish had beat him there. 

The front door was already unlocked - Randall was thankful, as he'd realised he'd forgotten his key, anyway - and he closed it behind him and bounced up the stairs. The door to Hamish's bedroom was open, and he tentatively peered in. 

Hamish was sat cross-legged on the bed, dressed in checkered pyjama bottoms and a zip-up hoodie. Randall smiled to himself at the sight; it was so rare to see Hamish in anything that wasn't formal, and Randall was grateful to be one of the few people who saw him like this, in his pyjamas and rubbing sleep from his eyes. 

"Hey you," Hamish murmured. He patted the spot on the bed beside him. "Wanna come lie with me for a bit?" 

All of the Knights were very comfortable with casual intimacy, so this wasn't anything unusual. Randall collapsed onto the mattress beside Hamish, kicking off his shoes and lying back onto the pillows. He grabbed at the sleeve of Hamish's jacket and tugged on it, until the other man laid down beside him. Their thighs brushed, and the touch made Randall's skin tingle. 

"I wanted to talk," Hamish stammered. "Things have been really weird recently."

"We're Knights  _ and  _ Acolytes," Randall chuckled softly. "Things are always going to be weird."

Hamish nodded thoughtfully. "You're not wrong. Randall - how did you find it? Getting your memory back, I mean." 

It wasn't something Randall knew how to articulate without saying something he shouldn't. He paused, answering carefully. "It was a bit of a rush. And I have - well, Greyback has, mostly - been pretty on-edge since. It's hard to know who to trust." 

"I get that," Hamish mused. "Tundra isn't exactly thrilled. But, wolf aside, are you alright? I know before all of this, you and Lilith had a moment, and she's still pursuing Nicole…" 

Randall waved a hand dismissively. "Nah, I'm happy for Lilith. I think our thing was just adrenaline. I love Lilith, but I don't think I  _ love  _ her."

Humming thoughtfully to himself, Hamish rolled onto his side to face Randall, propping his head up with his hand. "Can I be honest for a moment?" At Randall's nod, he pursed his lips for a moment, before continuing. "I am really scared.  _ Terrified.  _ Since Alyssa gave us our memories back, I've been realising a few things. Randall, I…I can't cope with knowing I could forget you again."

Randall couldn't hide the hitch in his breath, but he got himself under control again quickly. He really needed to stop reading into things. 

"I know what you mean," Randall said, focusing on keeping his voice steady. "I can't imagine forgetting you or Jack or Lilith, right after I got you back-" 

"No, I mean, I love Jack and Lilith." Hamish ran a stressed hand through his sandy hair. "But I've been realising things." Randall could hear Hamish's heart thudding in his chest, could feel the heat radiating from his flushed cheeks. Werewolf senses were both a blessing, and a curse.

"What things?" 

Hamish inhaled deeply. "That I love you in a different way, compared to how I love Jack and Lilith. I'm  _ in love with you _ , Randall." 

Randall pinched the skin of his thigh through his joggers.  _ Ouch.  _ So he wasn't amid a torturous dream. This was real. 

His silence must have been deafening, because soon Hamish gently prodded Randall's side with his elbow. 

"Shit," Hamish whispered. "Did I say something out of turn? I didn't think any of this through, I just-" 

Randall cut him off with a kiss. His lips were warm and gentle, and Randall pressed into the kiss carefully, parting his lips and cupping the other man's jaw in his hands. 

"So I haven't fucked things up?" Hamish laughed as he caught his breath. 

"You could never," Randall grinned. "Why d'you think I was awake when you called? Feelings are frustrating, man."

Hamish gulped, his eyes searching Randall's face hopefully. "You're saying you…feel something too? Beyond that kiss."

"I feel  _ all  _ the things, Hamish. I am terrified of forgetting you again. I can't believe I could ever forget you in the first place."

"Randall, that wasn't your fault." Hamish's eyebrows were knitted together tightly. Randall smoothed out the creases with the pad of his thumb. 

"I know." He kissed the other man's forehead. "But that doesn't make it easier to process."

It was Hamish who initiated the kiss this time. His lips grazed Randall's, comforting him, reassuring him, reminding him this was all very real and very wonderful. 

Randall pulled back, failing to stifle a yawn. He pulled his phone out and checked the time - it was almost four in the morning. 

"Shit, I have class at nine. And you're teaching at ten." He made a move to get out of bed, but Hamish pulled him back by the hood of his jumper. 

"We can stay here tonight," Hamish reasoned. "Nobody will notice. One night won't hurt."

Randall was skeptical, but he removed his hoodie and wriggled under the blankets nonetheless. Hamish unzipped and removed his own hoodie and leaned over to flick off the light on the nightstand. 

It took some shuffling around before they got comfortable; eventually Hamish laid on his back, and Randall snuggled in under his arm, his head resting on the other man's chest, right above his heart. 

"Is this okay?" Randall asked. 

"More than okay," Hamish replied earnestly. He rubbed soothing circles into Randall's back. "Sleep."

"Yes, sir," Randall slurred between a yawn. "G'night Hamish." 

\---

Randall's head was still pillowed on Hamish's chest when they were awoken by a horn, and a pillow to the head. Squinting against the sunlight, Randall could make out Lilith, standing in the doorway with her arms folded across her chest. He felt Hamish stir beneath him. 

"I'm happy for you both," Lilith announced. "But if you think this is going to become your  _ sex den _ , you are sorely mistaken. Get up. We have work to do." 

She turned on her heel and clambered down the stairs. Randall huffed in amusement, peering up to find Hamish smiling affectionately. 

"At least we have her approval, I guess," Randall shrugged. "'The Sex Den' has a good ring to it though, don't you agree?" He raised his eyebrows. 

Hamish rolled his eyes. "I don't particularly want to be murdered by Timber any time soon."

"Right. Your apartment it is then." Randall paused. "If you still mean it. What you said last night. If you changed your mind or whatever, I get it, I-" 

Hamish silenced him with a kiss. "Shut up," he crooned. "I love you." 

Randall's stomach flipped, and he couldn't stop himself grinning from ear to ear. "I will never tire of hearing that."

"Stop being soppy and get your asses down here!" Lilith called from downstairs. 

The boys shared a look of amusement; some things would never change. They begrudgingly got out of bed, and dug through their rooms for appropriate clothes, and were both silently grateful things were finally starting to get back to their kind of normal. 

When they descended the stairs to face the day, they did so hand-in-hand. 


End file.
